Sleep
by The Restless Dead
Summary: A short and kinda random story of Hicsqueak, storms & sleep.


First off a bg apology for not having updated 'The Harder They Fall' yet. I promise i am working on it, it just hasn't come together as I wanted it to yet.

This little one-shot actually comes from a few discarded paragraphs from that story and they sort of mutated into a story of their own. A big mahusive thank you to Fiercely Awkward for beta-ing this for me and encouraging me to actually post it, I wouldn't of otherwise!

I hope you enjoy

xXx

Pippa loves thunderstorms. Gazing out through the living room window, she sees the lightning bounce off a neighbouring mountain as a mass of dark clouds roll in from the east. It's beautifully intense, but she's glad they got back before it started.

"What do you want to do? Shower? Change? I can make some tea?" She calls.

"Sleep." Comes a muffled reply and Pippa pops her head around the corner to see Hecate is already sprawled across the bed with her face pressed into the pillows. Pippa's heart swells at the cuteness of it. She walks over and pulls Hecate's night dress out from under her pillow.

"At least get into your own clothes, that hospital gown is soooo … bleurgh." Hecate sits up and glares at her, face full of exhaustion and Pippa knows that's the most she's going to get. She makes quick work of getting the awful paisley gown off the sick witch and her own black silky one on. As soon as she's done Hecate is sinking back amongst the pillows, eyelids heavy and just so done for today. Pippa sighs.

"Do you want to at least get under the duvet?"

"No, I'm fine here."

"I really thin-"

"For goodness sake Pippa stop fussing and _go away_!" The Deputy hisses.

Trying very hard not to feel hurt, Pippa takes the hardly subtle hint and disappears into the living room. She would normally be doing a hundred different things at Pentangles this time of day but now that they've been slowly getting back on track there is nowhere else she wants to be, particularly under these circumstances. She begins a few small tasks to occupy herself: tidying things that don't really need tidying and sorting through things that don't really need sorting. By the time she's done everything she can think of, other than showering and getting changed herself, it's still only six. She decides to quietly check on the dark-haired woman and is surprised to find she's still awake.

"I thought you'd be dead to the world by now?"

"I'm too tired to sleep." Hecate half drawls, half moans.

"Nonsense, how can you be too tired to sleep?" Hecate shrugs and rolls over, trying to find the best position to actually send her off into the oblivion she so desperately craves.

Pippa sighs and reluctantly wanders back to the living room window. The storm is gaining intensity and slowly swarming closer. She counts the seconds between the lightning and thunder and realises it's only 3 miles out. She feels like a bit of a spare part and wishes she'd brought some marking with her, or at least the book she's been reading. With nothing better to do she settles for perusing Hecate's over-stocked bookshelves, finding a few titles of interest. She's about to pick up 'A witch's Guide to Kabbalah and Hermetic magic's' when something else catches her eye. She picks up the familiar volume, turning it incredulously in her hands. She can't believe she kept it. Opening it to the title page she traces the familiar inscription she wrote more years ago then she cares to remember.

 _"Dear Hiccup. I know exams have been stressful, so I hope this book can give you some much needed distraction. Not everything in life needs to be taken so seriously. Please look after yourself. With all my love, now and always, Pipsqueak xxx."_

With a smile, she begins to flick through 'Bogarts, Bats and other Beasties', remembering quite a few of the hilarious anecdotes of magical folk's casual, yet unfortunate and amusing interactions, with invariably more magical creatures. She's lost in the tale of Farion Frey's encounter with a very suspicious baby dragon when she sees the light from Hecate's bedroom en-suite turn on and realises she's still awake. She's on the end of the bed with the book in her hands when the light goes out and the Deputy returns.

"Have you slept at all?" Her tone is genuine but Hecate is sick, overly tired and irritable.

"Not that I'm aware of. Go away Pipsqueak, I'm sure you can be useful elsewhere." This time there's no real sting to her voice - just habit and lethargy.

Hecate rolls away from her again so she stares at the back of her head for a moment, wanting to be more helpful but worried about being a nuisance at the same time. It takes a few minutes but eventually she comes to a decision and leaves. A quick shower and change into her pink pyjamas and she's back, but this time on the other side of the bed. Hecate eyes her weary yet warily.

"What are you doing?"

"The only useful thing I can think of." She slides into bed and in doing so smoothly whips the duvet from underneath Hecate and lays it neatly down on top of her. She raises her arm indicating the Potion's mistress should snuggle up.

Hecate looks bewildered, which is probably because she is. She doesn't _cuddle_ and Pippa knows that. Also, they're not yet at a stage to be sharing a bed, even for love making in her opinion, let alone the more vulnerable act of sleep. As usual, Pippa is a few steps ahead of her in this, over-invested where Hecate remains cautious.

Pippa's commitment to the invitation doesn't waver. She remains in place with a soft expression on her face and her arm raised as an indication for the deputy to move closer. Hecate will tell herself later that it was down to being tired and so under the weather but they both know that's not the whole truth.

The Potion's Mistress uses all the strength she has to cross the 4 inches into Pippa's side and onto her shoulder and the blonde's arms are immediately around her. The warmth is instantly soothing, as is the heady scent of Lilac and the distraction of the steady heartbeat under her ear.

" _You_ won't sleep." She mumbles. "It's barely gone seven; you don't even look at a bed before midnight."

"I'm not the one who needs to. Go to sleep yourself." Pippa places a soft kiss on dark hair and breathes deep, hoping she can relax enough to pass the sentiment on to the exhausted woman in her arms. It turns out she doesn't have to, as within two minutes she feels Hecate fall completely limp and her breathing regulate into a deep and even pattern.

There's nothing warmer and she's not sure she's ever felt this blessed in her life. To her supreme surprise she doesn't feel restless, despite normally being insanely active at this time of day. She just breathes deeply and enjoys the feeling of Hecate's still slightly feverish body pressed sanguinely against her own. It spreads into a great sense of calm.

She doesn't have to worry, the only thing in the world she needs be aware of is cuddled against her and she'll feel it if she moves. Her hair smells like cocoa.

The thunder still rolls heavily outside, slowly creeping overhead and becoming louder, but the dark witch doesn't stir. For the first time in forever, Pippa actually feels herself falling asleep. Her senses are full of the sounds of nature and the smell of chocolate and the physical sensation of the soft woman in her arms. As she drifts off she hopes, as unrealistic as it is, that this is the only way she falls asleep ever again.


End file.
